Ichigo x Orihime Bleached Love
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute soul reaper that has always loved a girl named Orihime Inoue. She also loved him back but never told anyone. Will they ever know each others love?
1. Chapter 1

Orihime POV

There is only a week before we graduate. I cant wait! Yes we may go our seperate ways but before they go I have to tell Ichigo how I feel about him.

"Alright class let's get started!"

We all get in our seats. I sit next to Ichigo. He has orange hair kind of like mine but mine is darker.

Timeskipafter school

I started to walk home when I heard someone.

"Hey Orihime!"

I turned around to see Ichigo running after me to catch up.

"Oh its just you I thought you were a stalker." I say as I smile at him.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you while we walk home."

"Oh okay."

We started to walk home. I couldn't help but look over to Ichigo. We have been through almost hell and we are still friends. He has protected me more times than I could count. He has put his life on the line for me and I wish I could repay what he had done. About half way to our house he says something that caught my attention.

" Hey Orihime have you ever been in a relationship before?"

Why would he ask that? I wonder.

" No I haven't have you?"

He probably have been in plenty and probably kissed many girls before.

" No not really the closest to a girl I have ever been was with you."

I couldn't believe it. I was the closest girl he has ever been with?!

"Really?!" I started laughing.

"Please don't make fun of me."

After awhile of talking and walking we finally made it to my house.

" Well thanks for walking me home Ichigo."

"Its no big deal. Well see you tomorrow."

" Okay." I wave to him as he walks away. I turned around to my house and blush to the thought that I might be Ichigo's first girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo POV

Today's graduation! I can't believe that we are already leaving high school. When I got to the classroom I saw all my friends there.

"Hey Chad."

"Oh hi Ichigo."

Orihime "Oh hey Ichigo."

I also talked to Uryu, Renji, and Rukia. We talked for a little while until the class started walking to the Great Court. We were all in our graduate clothes. Once we got there we separated into 2 lines, one for the boys and one for the girls. I sat across from Orihime. She looked... hot! She wore her average school uniform under the gown for graduates but still.

"Inoue Orihime."

The announcer called her up so she stood up and started walking to the stands. The announcer would call a girl then the boy sitting across so I guess I was next.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

I got up went to the stands, and shook his hand then stood next Orihime.

"Congrats Ichigo." She wispered to me.

"Thanks you too." I whisper back.

After everyone was called we all cheered. We are now adults that have graduated from high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime POV

After we started to leave when Ichigo and I were stopped by a recognizable voice.

" Hey Ichigo, Orihime."

I looked back to see Renji.

" Oh hey Renji."

Then I saw Rukia come out from behind him.

" Oh hey Rukia."

"What do you want." Ichigo says calmly.

"Well I just bought a new house. And was wondering if you 2 would like to come over for a party." Renji says while looking over to Rukia.

"Sure why not." Ichigo said.

" Sure sounds great." I say.

They then turn and walk away. I do the same.

As I'm walking away I sense Ichigo behind me. I continue walking for a little while but still see him behind me. Eventually I turn and talk to him.

"Are you following me?"

I see him finally put up his head looking at me instead of the ground.

"What?"

"Are you following me?"

"No actually I don't even know where I am going. I would go to my house but the party is soon so there is no point."

"Then why were you following me?"

"I don't know I guess there's something about you that attracts me to you."

He smiles at me. I blush a little then smile back.

"Well if you're gonna stay with me then let's go."

I turn to continue walking then I see him catching up to me.

We decided to get a little snack so we go to this coffee shop and get a table. We talked for a little and ordered our drinks and snacks. Then after awhile I realized that it was almost time for the party so Ichigo paid and we started heading for Renji's house.

Once we got to the front door we heard Rukia laugh. We thought maybe the party has already started so we knock but then she stopped laughing. After awhile Ichigo decided to go in. Once we got in we didn't see anyone but we heard some whispers coming from behind the couch. When we looked behind the couch I couldn't believe what I saw.

Ichigo POV

When we walked to behind the couch we saw Renji and Rukia laying on each other. It wouldn't be so funny if it wasn't for the fact that Rukia had her shirt off and Renji had his pants all undone. I started laughing hard when I realized that we walked in on the 2 of them about to have sex. I felt Orihime elbow me in the side to stop my laughter but she was also laughing a bit.

"Couldn't hold back anymore huh Renji?" I said while laughing.

" Shut your mouth!"

"Well Rukia I see you were (laugh) having fun with Renji."

Orihime says also laughing.

" Be quiet Orihime! At least Renji and I are doing something not just staying in the friend zone."

She winked at her motioning to me. Orihime looked at me and then blushed. I did the same. They got up and put their clothes back on then said,

"Well you two ready for a party?"

"Yeah!" Orihime and I say at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime POV

After they got dressed we waited a little while until the rest of them came. There was Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Keigo. We were all hanging out then Renji told us that we could go upstairs to play some games.

"Hey Ichigo I bet I could beat you upstairs!"

"Really? Then let's do it."

We got ready and started racing up and I was winning until I slipped and fell backwards. I landed on Ichigo and we both fell back to the ground.

"Are you okay Orihime?"

"Yeah I'm fine I landed on your soft body."

"Yeah well I landed on the hard floor."

"Oh yeah sorry."

I got off of him and we started slowly walking upstairs. Once there we turned on some games and hung out most of the night.

After an hour of playing games Rukia called us down for food. They all rushed down except Ichigo and I who had taken a nap so we were still half asleep. Uryu got there first because he used his flashstep. I've never seen him move so fast for food before. When everyone else got some food we got some.

We sat there eating and talking when I noticed Tatsuki and Chad talking and looking at us then giggling.

"Hey Ichigo, see them?"

"Sure do. Should I ask them what's so funny?"

"Sure let's do that."

We got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Chad, Tatsuki. What's so funny? You keep looking at Orihime and I and laughing."

"Oh sorry its just that...(giggles) when you two were sleeping, Orihime was sleeping on your shoulder and Ichigo was resting his head on your head. And every now and then you both would cuddle with each other."

After Tatsuki told us that we remained quiet and returned to our seats.

"So I was cuddling with you."

"Yep guess you were."

I could tell Ichigo was pretty embarrassed. I was too.

After awhile I saw Rukia and Renji come out of the kitchen carrying a cake. Everyone got quiet. The cake was very cute.

We all got our slices and continued talking. At about 11 O'Clock I started to get really tired so I decided to go. I told Ichigo and he also said he should get going because he had to clean his house. I think it was an excuse just so he could walk with me. We both said our goodbyes and left.

Ichigo POV

As we were walking home I saw Orihime every now and then sway to one side. She could barely keep her eyes open. Its a good thing its Saturday so I don't have work tomorrow.

"Hey Orihime. Are you still awake?"

"Huh? On yeah (yawn) I'm fine."

"If you would like I could carry you home?"

"I don't want to be a burden to you."

"No no its okay I would love to."

"Well okay. You may carry me home."

I came closer to her and went in front of her and kneeled down.

" Climb on."

She did as told and jumped on my back. She had her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I put my hands on her thighs so I could hold her better. For some reason though it didn't feel as awkward as it would be for any other person. It still felt weird but not as much.

As I continued walking I also began feeling tired even after the nap we had earlier. The thing that kept me going was the soft breathing in my ear from her. She had fallen asleep on my back. Once I got to her house I got the key she gave me months ago and unlocked the door. I took her to her bed and put her down. As I got up and began walking away I felt her grab my wrist and I also heard her say something.

" No don't go come back to bed with me."

At first I thought 'was she seriously asking me to sleep with her!' Then I turned around and saw she was still asleep just sleep talking. She must have been dreaming about us sleeping together then I was about to walk away.

"Okay Orihime. If you want."

I tell her then I climb into bed with her. I thought it would be a good idea to keep my distance so I don't bother her but once I was on my side under the blankets she rolled over and hugged my waist and squeezed in tight against me. I didn't mind but I didn't want her to wake up and get mad at me and walk away. That would be a nightmare. But I was so tired I didn't even try to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime POV

After Ichigo picked me up I fell asleep on his back. I was really tired. After awhile I felt him put me on my bed and because I was half asleep I was dreaming. I was dreaming about Ichigo and I like years in the future as if we were married. So after I felt him start to walk away still dreaming I called for him to come to bed with me. I guess he did because when I woke up I had my arms around him and our legs were intertwined and our faces were really close and I mean like 5 centimetres away. I could feel his breathe on my lips. I could feel his grip around me a little tight. Probably because he didn't want me to leave. I could feel a blush crawl across my face. Then I saw Ichigo's eyes begin to open and my blush get an even deeper red. Once he had his eyes open enough to see me his eyes got wide and a blush was on his face to. I guess because he saw me my instinct kicked in because I jumped a little but since I was in his arms I didn't go anywhere and because we were so close I jumped right into his lips. I was pretty much kissing him! I let go and leaned my head back a little so I wouldn't do it again. I mean it was the best feeling I have ever felt but I didn't know if he was the same.

"S-sorry Ichigo. You just frightened me."

" Its okay. I didn't expect to wake up holding you either."

We both sat up in the bed. Then before anyone else could say anything the door bell rang.

"You should stay in here so no one sees you."

"Okay."

Then I got up and walked to the door. When I answered it I saw Renji, Uryu, Chad, and Rukia standing there.

"Yes?"

"Yeah we were thinking about going to the beach later. We were wondering if you would like to join us?"

Uryu asked.

"I don't know..."

"Ichigo's going to be there."

Chad said.

"Hey I thought we agreed not to do that!"

Uryu yelled.

"I thought we agreed todo that?"

Rukia asked.

Uryu sighed.

"I'll think about it."

Ichigo POV

I was waiting in Orihime's room when I heard some yelling. I couldn't tell who it was so I tried to see. I leaned on the edge of the bed as much as I could to get a good view of the door. I must have leaned to far because I ended up falling off the bed making a loud crashing noise.

Orihime POV

As they were about to walk away I heard Ichigo hit the ground. Then I saw Uryu get out his bow and Chad got out his right arm of the devil. They ran past me to my room. I guess they thought it was some form of an intruder. When they ran in they all stopped. Once I got close enough I saw Ichigo face first in the ground. Uryu pulled back his bow getting ready to fire.

"Tell me Ichigo, why are you in Orihime's room? If you were stocking her I swear I will put an arrow in your head."

"Gah! No wait I wasn't stocking her!"

"Then why are you in her room!?"

"I know why."

Renji said.

"He was having a little fun with her weren't you?"

Renji said while giving this evil grin.

"What!? No! I wasn't!"

"He brought me home and I wanted him to stay with me."

I stated.

"Oh so you were sleeping with him?"

Rukia asked while also giving an evil grin.

"Yes I was sleeping with him... Wait not like that!"

I started blushing even more.

"Well if that's the case then I should not interrupt your love."

"Love! No its not like that!"

"Yeah I mean I like her and all but..."

We were interrupted by Rukia and Renji hushing us.

"We'll let them do it their own way."

"Hey Ichigo did you know about a beach party?"

I asked him.

"No. What beach party?"

"Well if he didn't know about it then why did you say that he was going!?"

I yelled at them.

"We made a plan to see if we said that Ichigo was going if you would go immediately."

" Oh."

We started blushing because of all the talk of love between Ichigo and I. I mean I do love him but I don't know if he feels the same way.

Ichigo POV

I started blushing because of them all saying of how I love Orihime I mean I do but I do t know if she feels the same way.


	6. Chapter 6

Orihime POV

After they all left I closed the door and learned against it. Ichigo was still sitting on the ground.

"So are you going to the beach with them?"

"Probably."

" Yeah it'll give me something to do."

We just waited there for a few minutes in silence then Ichigo said he should go home and change if he's going. I moved so he can open the door and after I started to change.

Ichigo POV

Once I got home I realized that the beach party thing was in an hour so I got all dressed in swim clothes and got some extra clothes. I called Orihime if she was ready and she said she was so we agreed on heading to the beach even if the others weren't there yet. I drove to her house and picked her up. She put on some clothes over her swim suit because if she went around in bikini all day that would be kind of embarrassing. She had a shirt and some shorts on. I was wearing my shorts and a shirt/coat thing.

Once we got there, as we thought, they weren't there yet so we decided to wait a little while. It was a good thing that my car is a convertible otherwise it would have gotten hot in my car.

"Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Rukia is pretty?"

"Why you ask?"

"No reason just wondering."

"Not really, she's more annoying if anything."

"Really? I always thought you liked her?"

"What? No! I would never. Even if I wanted to, Renji has her. Haven't you noticed how much he takes care of her?"

"Yeah now that you mention it."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if they already had sex."

"Yeah probably because we almost walked in on them about to."

"Yeah that was hilarious (laughter)!"

We both started laughing out loud and then we heard someone.

" Sounds like you two are enjoying yourselves."

" Huh? Chad? Why are you here so early?"

" I could ask you the same."

"Well Orihime and I were ready before everyone so we decided to come here early."

"Oh I see."

He joined us as we waited for half an hour before the rest showed up. It was all the same people from the party Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia. We all said hello to each other then started heading to the actual beach.

On the way some guys walk over and started flexing their muscles at Orihime. I got really pissed and started to walk over to her buy Uryu grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from walking over there."

"Why?!"

"Because you need to trust Orihime. If she really does like you then she won't let other guys get her."

"But..."

"No Ichigo, let's keep walking. She'll catch up."

"Fine."

I walked a foot before hearing Orihime's voice.

"Hey guys, what were you talking about without me?"

"Huh? You're already done talking with those other two guys?"

"Yeah, they didn't interest me very much."

Yes!

"Oh, I see."

"I'm going on ahead, catch up when ever you want."

Uryu said.

We nodded then he walked away. We just stood there for a minute then she said something.

"Hey Ichigo would you mind turning around?"

"Sure, what do you-"

"RARRRR!"

She pounced on my back and I almost fell over but I got my balance at the past second.

"Woah Orihime!"

" What I'm not that heavy am I?"

"No I just wasn't expecting that."

"Then mush! Onwards to the beach!"

"(Sigh) Yes sir."

"Maim!"

" Okay! Yes maim!"

She started laughing. I didn't really laugh alot but I was laughing in my mind. She was sooooo cute. So playful. I would do anything for her.

Rukia POV

We were already in the water having fun when we heard Orihime yelling so we all thought Ichigo made her mad but instead she was playfully yelling at him telling him to mush and stuff because she was on his back. We all sighed in relief and waited for them.

Orihime POV

Ichigo brought us over to the water and stepped in a little. I could feel the water on my feet then he looked up at me.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

He made an evil smirk.

"Oh no don't you-"

Then he fell over causing us both to go under the water. Once came back up I looked at Ichigo.

"What we were going to get splash anyways so I thought this was better."

Ichigo said also coming back up.

"I know but I wanted to shove you in."

"Oh I see. Huh, what was that Renji?"

He says while turning around. The way he said it was very fake and Renji didn't even say anything so I know what he ment. I gave him a good shove and he fell into the water. Everyone laughed as he came back up. That's right no one heard us talking so they thought I actually fooled him.

"What are you all laughing at?!"

Ichigo yelled.

"Oh nothing."

They all said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo POV

After I let Orihime push me they started laughing so to make it more real I got mad at them. After awhile we all stopped because we were tired. Orihime and I laid on the beach, Renji and Rukia left. The rest of them also left. It was just Orihime and I. We sat there for a little while then sh also wanted to go. So we got in my car and drove back home. I dropped her off at her house first.

"See ya Orihime."

" Bye Ichigo."

She walked to her door and I drove to my house.

The next day I got up in a panic because I thought I was late for school but then I remembered that I was out of school now. I got dressed and decided to call Orihime. Her voice is very relaxing. It was alreay 9:32 so she should be up now.

"(Phone ringing) Hello?"

"Yeah Orihime, its Ichigo."

" Oh hi Ichigo. What you doing?"

" Nothing much just... bored."

"Yeah me too, I never thought without school how boring things were. Especially with our lives."

"Yeah."

We both started laughing.

" I thought if I took a warm shower I could think of something. You just happened to call in the middle of changing."

"Oh sorry should I go or?"

"No its fine its not like you can see me."

"Okay well I don't know what to do today. You have any ideas?"

" Not really. Would you like to hang out."

" Sure should I pick you up or what do you want to do?"

"Meet me at my place in an hour, we'll figure something out."

" Okay see you in an hour."

"See ya."

I hung up and got ready for any kind of activity.

55 minutes later I got in my car and drove over to her house. Once I got there I knocked on her door. She answered the door. She looked amazing.

"Okay I have an idea. We could explore the city. Just drive around having fun."

"That's looks great, I mean sounds, sounds great."

I got so focused in her looks that I forgot to say the right words.

"Okay let's go."

She jumped in my cars as I got in and started the engine.

"Do you want anyone else to come?"

"No I want to spend the whole day with just you."

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

I'd drive until she saw something that she wanted to visit or any other reason. Eventually she wants to stop at this clothes store. She saw a cute dress. We walked in and she grabbed the dress and held it against her body.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know its your decision."

" Hmm... here hold this."

She handed me the dress. She continued looking but didn't find anything. She found a cool fluffy jacket so decided on that not the dress. It was cold out so I found a cool jacket also and bought it. We put on the jackets and got back in the car. We drove around some more but no matter what we did we were still bored.

"Hey Orihime, want to head back home?"

" Sure I can't think of anything else to do."

"Okay."

I drive her home and once I stop outside of her house she asks me,

"Would you like to come inside?"

" Sure."

I turn off the car and walk inside.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Orihime I'm okay."

She walks over to the couch and I sit next to her.

"So do you have any plans later?"

"No I'm just hanging out until something happens."

"Oh. Well I don't know why I asked you to come in but what ever the reason was you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Orihime."

" Mmm hmm. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... I see you got a new game system there. Do you have any games for it?"

"Actually I don't even know how to use it. The first time I used one like it was at the party. It was fun that's why I got it."

"Oh well I have a couple games at my place I'll be right back."

Orihime POV

He got up and ran out. When he got back he showed me 3 games. One he said was a fun free roam type. The other was a scary jump scare one. And the last one was a driving one. We started with the free roam because it was the easiest to learn from.


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime POV

He put in a game called Saints Row IV. It was really fun. They way he taught was by having me sit in front of him as he would hold my hands and give me a feel of how to play. I was in his lap. Not on him but in between his legs. He held my hands on the controller and he would play for awhile as I would get a feeling of how to play then eventually he would let go and I would play on my own. He puts his hands back for support and I would stay in his lap playing. After awhile we went to the car game and I got good at that too. When it came to the scary game that was a different story. It was Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It was really scary because I didn't know when the machines would attack. After an attack from Golden Freddy I gave up. I got so scared I jumped and fell on top of Ichigo.

"Oh hi."

"Hi. Do you want to stop or try again?"

" I give up. It got me too many times."

" Alright maybe another time."

"Maybe."

I get off of him and sat next to him. Then we heard a notice from outside. We looked out the window to see that it was raining.

"Oh well Ichigo it looks like you're gonna have to stay at my place tonight."

"Yeah it does doesn't it."

We got up and looked at the time. It was 12:46 already! I decided to head to bed.

"I'm going to bed Ichigo, sleep where ever you decide. And if you have a nightmare I'm right in that room."

"Yes mom."

He says playfully. We exchange smiles and I walk to my room. After I change I get into bed and fall asleep. About an hour later I feel a warm arm tap me on the shoulder. I wake up and see Ichigo sitting next to my bed.

"Yes Ichigo?"

He smiles at me.

"I had a nightmare."

I smile back and roll over so he could sleep with me. I feel him get into bad with me. I roll over so I was facing him and hug him. He hugged me back. I would tell him how I feel but what if he's just being nice. What if he didn't like me. That would break my heart. I can't until I know more.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo POV

Rukia and Renji staid around for another week before they had to leave. But before they left they asked Orihime and I something that made us pretty happy.

"Well see ya guys. We have to go back to the Soul Society."

Rukia said.

"Yeah see ya."

Renji added.

"See ya guys, make sure to come back to say hi."

Orihime said right before they left.

"Oh Renji I almost forgot we had something to tell them."

"Oh yeah should we? Do you think they could handle it?"

Renji teased us.

"Hey you forget who you're talking to. We saved the world and soul society. We can handle anything."

" Okay well you both should come with us and become soul reapers."

Rukia finally told us.

"Really!? Are you sure the head captain will allow us?"

Orihime asked excited.

"Oh I'm sure that we could convince him."

"Okay. Then let's go Ichigo."

"Yeah but I'm already a soul reaper."

" It'll be more official and you will learn more things."

Renji added.

"Alright then let's go."

We left with to the soul society.

When we got through the gates we were stopped by the guards. How many times are they going to stop us. We saved their lives and they won't let us in without a problem.

"Its okay guys they're with us."

"Yes lieutenant Abarai and lieutenant Kuchiki!"

They let us in. We continued walking until we came to the front doors of the head captain's room. They went in as we waited outside.

Half an hour passed.

"So Orihime, from a scale 1 to 10 how excited are you?"

"Probably a 9. There is only one other thing in all the worlds that could make me more excited then this."

"What would that be?"

"Oh well you see I don't think I can tell anyone."

"Come on I'm your best friend. Please?"

Then the doors swung open and out came 2 lieutenants and the captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. You 2 are now officially enrolled in the Soul Reaper academy."

The head captain said very seriously.

" Really?! And you're not joking?"

I asked.

"My boy I have not made a joke in 519 years."

He said back giving a small smile that only we could see. See he's not all mean like they say. He walked back in his room.

"Well you guys. Guess we should get you all prepared for the next few years."

"Yay! I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a soul reaper and with a Zanpakuto and everything!"

Orihime said clapping slightly.

"And Ichigo you will learn more about Zangetsu and also how to use kido. Hopefully better than me."

Renji said patting me on the shoulder.

" Aw Renji you're not all that bad."

Rukia said trying to cheer Renji up.

"Yeah I've gotten better but still. I'm not a captain yet so I'm not the best."

"Yeah but you will be soon. I can feel it."

Then they walked us to a place I've never been to before.


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime POV

We were walking to this area that I've never seen before. It looked like a big school kind of.

"We just got out of school now we are going back. That's kind of funny if you think about it."

I told Ichigo. He smiled a little as we kept walking. We came up to this desk looking thing that had another soul reaper sitting behind it.

"How may I help you?"

"Yes we are here to put these 2 in the soul reaper academy."

"Is it just now or do you have a reservation?"

" We were sent by the head captain."

" Oh yes now I see. I got a message here saying that Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue will joining?"

" Correct."

"Okay well I assume you know where to go, I'll sign them in here."

"Great thanks."

Then they started walking down the hall to the left. We followed. We kept walking until we came to a door on the right. Renji opened it and motioned for us to go in. We did and we went to someone else dehind a desk.

"I will assume you are new here?"

The man said to both of us.

"Yes."

"Okay then here."

He went under the desk and pulled out 2 uniforms. They were both mostly white except 1 had red stripes and the other had blue.

"Here you take the blue and you take the red."

I took the red like he said.

"Oh and one of you take this."

He took out a glove with a cool symbol on it. Ichigo seemed to know what it was because he shivered at the sight of it.

"Oh I want it!"

Renji dived for it and immediately put it on.

"I've always wanted to do this."

He said with an evil smirk. He turned to Ichigo and punched him in the face. At first I thought about hitting Renji but then I saw Ichigo come out of his body in his soul reaper form.

"Oh wow I didn't know that's what it did."

I said.

"Yep now look at me."

Rukia said. I turned to face her then she grabbed me by the face wearing the same glove. She pushed me back really hard. I fell on my butt then felt something fall in my lap. It took me a second to realize what it was. It was me! Well at least me body anyway.

"Wait how did you?"

"Well Renji just as I thought Orihime does have her own soul reaper type powers."

Rukia said taking off the glove.

"Yep guess you were."

Renji said doing the same but also trying to Shrek away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She put her hand out and bent her fingers back a couple times.

"Fine."

He pulled out some money and handed it to her.

"Okay so I see Orihime you already have a Zanpakuto."

She said while picking up my body.

"Oh yeah."

I looked at my side to see a katana in its sheath in my white ribbon.

"Oh and don't forget the uniforms."

Renji said while picking up Ichigo's body.

"Oh yeah."

He said grabbing our uniforms.

"Now let us show you where you will be staying."

They said as they walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo POV

They started leading us to a room. Probably for us to stay at. They opened the door and threw our bodies down.

"Hey careful, they're not gigais!"

We said at the same time.

"Okay well you both will be staying in here for the next few years."

"What!?"

We said.

"Renji, stop tormenting them."

"Okay sorry, you won't be only in here but you will be living in here for that long. Its like high school but missing a year."

"I'm sure that you both will pass I mean look, you already have soul reaper powers. You just need to go through the course and it will all be over."

"Okay well what do we do first?"

Orihime asked.

"Oh yeah here."

Rukia handed her a paper.

"That's your schedule. Follow that tomorrow. And dont forget, the red uniform is for Orihime and the blue us for Ichigo. You have to wear them."

They started leaving.

"Wait guys I still have some questions."

" See ya."

Renji slammed the door shut.

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm let me think."

She started thinking. She looked at the ceiling while tapping her finger on her chin. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

She was so adorable.

" How late is it?"

"Probably about 7. Why?"

"Just checking cause it sounds like its too late to do anything loud but not late enough to go to bed."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well you know what I might actually just go to sleep anyway. I don't even care about time."

" If you want. I might stay up a little longer."

"Okay Ichigo just not too long."

"I won't."

She turned and left. I turned to other way and saw our bodies just laying there. It was kind of weird seeing mine without someone else in it. And also seeing her body just sitting there. Its weird knowing that she's in the other room but my eyes tell me she's right in front of me. I've never seen 2 Orihimes before. I turned around and took Zangetsu and place him in front of me. I focused on joining him. When I opened my eyes I was in my sideways world.

"Ichigo how nice of you to come. It gets lonely sometimes."

" Oh hey old man. I just thought I'd drop by."

"That's nice isn't it. He thought about us."

Hichigo joined in.

"Oh yeah you're here too."

"Hey that isn't really nice even if I'm a hollow I still have feelings!"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

" Stop you 2 are giving me a headache."

Zangetsu ordered.


End file.
